1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a coffee machine with a water reservoir located in a housing, a heating device having electric regulating devices, a beverage collecting vessel which can be placed on a housing base, and a coffee brewing housing which is arranged above the beverage collecting vessel and can be swivelled out of the housing and is secured in the working position at the housing by manually actuated hold-back means which are spring-loaded in the locking direction.
2. Description of the Related Art
A coffee machine of the type mentioned above is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,384,004. This coffee machine has a substantially C-shaped housing and a beverage collecting vessel can be placed on a housing base in the open space of the C-shaped housing cross section. A coffee brewing housing, in which a filter bag containing ground coffee is inserted, is located above the beverage collecting vessel, hot water being supplied to this coffee brewing housing via a line. In order to remove the used filter bag and insert a new filter bag containing ground coffee, the coffee brewing housing can be swiveled out of the housing of the coffee machine. For this purpose, hold-back means formed of a leaf-spring type latch and a handle connected therewith are arranged at the housing of the coffee machine, this latch engaging behind the rim of the coffee brewing housing in the working position so as to hold it in its working position. When actuating the hold-back means, the coffee brewing housing swivels out of the housing of the coffee machine by its own weight or in that it is acted upon by a spring, so that the interior of the coffee brewing housing is accessible to the user. In this prior art solution, the coffee brewing housing is held at the housing of the coffee machine so as to be swivelable in a downward direction and can be pressed, via a ring seal, against a cover plate which is stationary with respect to the housing, this working position being secured by the hold-back means. The brewing process may create a slight vacuum in the coffee brewing housing to an extent sufficient to prevent the coffee brewing housing from swiveling down out of the housing by gravity. However, in order to ensure the swiveling out movement after the disengagement of the hold-back means, the coffee brewing housing can be swiveled out of the housing of the coffee machine when the hold-back means are released via the handle by means of a pressing plate which rests on the filter bag and is actuated by spring force in the swiveling out direction.